consume_obey_rebelfandomcom-20200214-history
Alternis Archives
The Alternis Archives are a set of twin, three story buildings joined by a walkway on the second floor. It is located several blocks away from the TSPD HQ, and is heavily protected by an automated security system. The building contains all records for everything that happens within the city, as well as numerous other events that have taken place in and off the planet. The storage system is divided into six sections, which are placed into three groups. Levels of the Archives on 'Higher' sections can access information from sections below it without having to go to the respective floor. The two buildings house two separate elevators which take people to different sections of the Archives. The building to the right contains the elevator that leads to the Human and Carapacian sections, while the building on the left manages Troll information as well as records on Events. The two are only connected at two places; the walkway on the second floor and the underground section A. Archive Storage Levels General Access Areas open for 'public' access. Requires a key card to enter. * D :: This level contains records available to the general public to look upon. It is on the 'first' floor of the underground storage system. Data is accessable from a small terminal in the center of each sub-section (human/Carapacian if in the south building, troll/events if in the north) * C :: This level is only accessible to the public with authorization from designated officers, and requires a key card to enter. Ordinarily used for research purposes. This is the second level of the underground storage system. Data is accessable from a small terminal in the center of each sub-section (human/Carapacian if in the south building, troll/events if in the north) Confidential This area is the beginning of the restricted sections. To enter this area, a thumb print scan and an eye scan must be done after swiping the key card and pressing the proper button on the elevator. * B :: This level contains most case-files for the TSPD. Only specific officers and government officials are given access to this level. This is the third level of the underground storage system. Data is accessible from a small terminal in the center of each sub-section (Human/Carapacian if in the south building, Troll/Events if in the north) * A :: This level is the highest security level in which files of individuals are stored. Top Secret access only. Cassandra Libski, Cairos Tesran and Genkos Bisdek are the only known characters who have access to this level, due to their respective positions. The floor is very different in comparison to the others, as in this level, the two separate underground sectors that branch from both buildings are joined together, with a large supercomputer in the center. This supercomputer requires genetic information to turn on, and supplies the code numbers for any file within the Archives. Data files are then retrievable from a small terminal in the center of each sub-section. All files within the system (Troll, Human, Carapacian or Event related) can be found from this level. Top Secret This level is the restricted section of the Archives. To access these, one must enter a hidden elevator located underneath the supercomputer in level A, and submit to a full body-scan, as well as provide a blood sample, eye scan, fingerprint scan, and voice check. After doing so, they must enter a 21 digit code on a keypad which scans your fingerprint as you type. Only one person at a time can enter this elevator. *S :: Only high level government officials are given access to this level. It is a separate room, accessible via secret elevator located under the main computer in level A. This level contains information on government projects and military events. The last 'Known' room of the archives. This room is separate from the rest of the archives, and as such, it cannot access information from the rest of the building. *)( :: This is the 'hidden' room. It contains records pertaining to the running of Alternis, )(IC's plans, and some information about LE. The only character with valid access to this level is Genkos Bisdek, due to his military position and former associations with )(IC. It is a small, cozy room, and contains a desk with a chair in the center. This room is separate from the rest of the archives, and as such, it cannot access information from the rest of the building. Security for security system here Obtaining Records to obtain files here Trivia *Cassandra Libski was the one who came up for the electronic organisation system. *If a high-ranking member is kidnapped and used for their genetic data, it is remarkably easy to get to the A level of the archives. However, getting to the S and )( rooms without legitimate authorization is nigh impossible.